the_toon_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Savino
Christopher Mason Savino (born 1971/19721) is an American cartoonist, animator, writer and creator of the animated series The Loud House. Savino has also worked on The Ren & Stimpy Show, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Mickey Mouse. Early life Savino was born and raised in Royal Oak, Michigan and attended Dondero High School.1 His biggest influence for the animation world was Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures because of the way its animation style differed from that of the other 1980s animated series.2 Career He began his career in the animation industry in 1991 and has worked for Spümcø, Joe Murray Studio, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network Studios and Disney Television Animation. He was originally the showrunner for the last two seasons of Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls and My Gym Partner's a Monkey.3 He was also previously a writer for The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and Mickey Mouse. In June 2014, his short for Nickelodeon, The Loud House, was greenlit for a full series, and debuted on May 2, 2016.4 On November 1, 2019, Savino released his debut children's novel, Coal: A Cautionary Christmas Tale, through Amazon Publishing. Sexual harassment allegations On October 17, 2017, Cartoon Brew reported that Nickelodeon had suspended Savino from their studio due to multiple allegations of sexual harassment against him; rumors of Savino's inappropriate behavior had existed for "at least a decade".5 As many as a dozen women accused Savino of sexual harassment, unwanted sexual advances, and threats of blacklisting female colleagues who no longer agreed to consensual relationships with him.56 On October 19, a Nickelodeon spokesperson confirmed that they terminated Savino's contract, and that The Loud House will continue production without him.67 On October 23, Savino spoke for the first time since the allegations first appeared, saying he was "deeply sorry" for his actions.8 On May 30, 2018, Savino was given a one-year suspension from The Animation Guild, I.A.T.S.E. Local 839. As part of his plea bargain with The Animation Guild, Savino was ordered to donate $4,000 to a charity chosen by the guild, complete 40 hours of community service, undergo counseling, and obtain a certificate of sexual harassment training.9 In a September 2019 interview, Chris Savino has mentioned his regret about his actions.10 In October 2019, Savino claimed to be a born-again Christian.11 Filmography YearTitleDirectorProducerWriterAnimatorNotes1991–1996''The Ren & Stimpy Show''Yeslayout artist1991–1994''Garfield and Friends''Yeslayout artist1993–1996''Rocko's Modern Life''Yesstoryboard clean-up/prop designer/character designer1995''Hate''Yeslayout artist1996''The Mouse and the Monster''Yescharacter designer1996–1997''Hey Arnold!YesYesstoryboard artist/prop designer/character designer1997–2001''The Angry Beavers''character designer 5 episodes only1997''Space Goofs''Yesstoryboard artist Episode: "Time for a Change"''Duckman''Yesstoryboard artist1997–2003''Dexter's Laboratory''YesYesYesYesstoryboard artist/animation director1998''Cow and Chicken''Yesstoryboard artist Episode: "Cow Fly"''I Am Weasel''Yesstoryboard artist Episodes: "I.R. in Wrong Cartoon" and "Unsinkable I.R."1998–2005''The Powerpuff Girls''YesYesYesYesstoryboard artist2000''The Cartoon Cartoon Show''YesYesYescreator/character designer/layout artist "Foe Paws" animation layout "Jeffrey Cat: Claw and Odor"2002–2003''Samurai Jack''Yes2002''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?''YesCharacter and Prop models2003''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''YesYeswriter/storyboard artist Episode: "To Eris Human"2004–2007''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''YesYesanimation director2005–2006''Johnny Test''YesYesYesstoryboard artist; season 12005–2008''My Life as a Teenage Robot''Yes2007–2008''My Gym Partner's a Monkey''Yesstoryboard artist/sheet timer2008''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan''Yesstoryboard artist2010–2012''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil''YesYesYesexecutive producer2010–2011''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic''Yeswriter Episodes: "Boast Busters" and "Stare Master"2013''Mickey Mouse''YesYesYesstoryboard artist Episode: "Bad Ear Day"2015''Get Blake!''Yeswriter Episodes: "Get Snatched" and "Get Western"2016–2018''The Loud House''YesYesYesYescreator/executive producer/storyboard artist2016''All In with Cam Newton''Himself Episode: "All In with Josh" Film YearTitleDirectorProducerWriterAnimatorNotes1992''Cool World''Yesin between artist (uncredited)1999''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip''YesYesstoryboard artist2001''The Flintstones: On the Rocks''YesYesYesstoryboard artist/art director Internet YearTitleRoleNotes2016–2017Nickelodeon Animation PodcastEpisodes (2 & 40): "Chris Savino", "Inside the Loud House Writers' Room"Podcast References # # '^''' # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ External links * Official website * Chris Savino on IMDb * Adventures in Milk blog * Bigfoot & Gray blog Shows * The Toon Squad Category:People Category:The Toon Squad